Kento
Kento (賢人 lit. meaning "Wise Man"), is a Chūnin who hails from Takigakure, although was chosen to be the accountant and strategist for Ryōiki. He is known as a prodigy among the western area of the ninja world, due to his extreme high-intelligence. Appearance In figure, Kento is very slim and quite tall, reaching 175cm in height. Shortly cut, flattened blonde hair sits atop his head and he bears hazel/gold hued eyes, hidden behind a thin pair of black reading glasses. He is usually seen with a pair of headphones around his neck, resting on a red, zipped up jumper with dark orange jeans and casual grey sneakers. Quite the opposite of a ninja's apparel, as pointed out by Thinking of a name. A white sash on his back contains a Tantō, several smoke bombs and explosive tags, and a large stock of Shuriken. A small phial of poison is kept in his jean-pocket. Personality Kento is the type of person who is always being positive, no matter the circumstance, and is very considerate of others. Strong-willed, he embraces the fact that fighting is not his forte, possibly the reason he never attempted to graduate to the Jonin rank. Bombastic at times, he becomes extremely excited even at the smallest of victories, and tends to be slightly stubborn when in these phases. He has trouble keeping anger inside of him, and often loses his temper, although this is never directed at anybody else, rather himself; he is very courteous and respectful. Behind his bursting character hides a calm, calculating and quick-thinking mind that can rival even the best strategists out there. Many people call him a genius. Abilities Weak, and unable to use ninjutsu, Kento was able to pass as a Chūnin for his Bukijutsu and wits, and he is able to deduct and calculate almost anything about a person or object in a matter of seconds. He has significant skill in handling finances and bills. Intelligence Kento is a boy born once in a million years. His thought-processing speeds are much faster than what should be possible, allowing him to think over triple times faster than the average ninja. Born with sheer ingenuity, he was capable of becoming a genin at the age of six, however this was not allowed by the village head, and he was forced to graduate when he was eight. At age eleven, Kento was easily the smartest in Takigakure, and he was constantly praised as a prodigy, fallen from the heavens. Once he gained knowledge of the basics of battle-planning, he was able to create flawless strategies by ease, and was quickly elected to be the village head's assistant. Knowledge By making use of the advanced library available to members of the council, Kento became fully educated about virtually every topic there is to know, and he came to love studying, opening any non-fiction book any time he could get his hands on one. At a time he considered becoming an advanced medical-nin or surgeon, but his love of ninja tools and documenting led him to the path he is on now. Bukijutsu Kento's main strength in combat is ninja tools. He is able to easily predict the opponent's movements, and then pinpoint the exact location to strike, with surprising strength. Experienced in several different weapons, he chooses to use a Tantō more frequently, and can effectively coat it with Poison to paralyze enemies. Other tools he is known to use include Shuriken, Smoke Bombs, and Explosive Tags. Although he has distinctive skill in this field, Kento prefers to not fight. Trivia *Kento uses Akito Takagi's images, a character from the anime/manga Bakuman *This character is meant to be a minor one. Category:Ninjaroy's Dojo